First Encounter
by superawesomeaccident
Summary: What happens when Snow White and the Evil Queen cross paths in the Enchanted Forrest? Pure smut. Requested. Early writing. Trigger warning: Bondage/humiliation/g!p - Unless overwhelming requests, this is a completed one-shot


It was a strangely warm day for October. As Snow was walking in the forest out of nowhere vines came down from the trees and wrapped around her waist. She screamed and flailed uselessly against it.

"There's no reason to scream, Snow. No one can hear you," the voice dripped with icy control. Snow's eyes went huge at the sight.

"R-Regina?" Her heart raced and all she could do was panic. The woman chuckled manically.

"That's how you greet your Queen? Or should I even say, ___stepmother_?" There was terrifying disdain in her tone that made Snow's already scared self sure she was not going to get out of this alive.

"W-What do you want want?" She still tried to fight against the bondage.

"Dear girl, it is not what I want but what I need. I need to claim you," she grinned as she waved a hand, the vines bringing the struggling girl closer to the ground yet not letting go.

"C-Claim me? I-I don't understand," her eyes wide with the fear she was feeling.

"You shall, dear girl." Again Regina waved a hand and different vines came down wrapping around Snow's wrists and ankles, spreading the girl out in an x shape. Again Snow struggled to free herself but the harder she fought the tighter the vines clung. "Are you done trying? It's rather useless, you see," she smiled wickedly as she came closer to Snow.

"I don't understand any of this! I haven't done anything!" Regina drew her hand and slapped Snow.

"You have done everything and now you're going to pay." She took the hunting knife out of the loop on Snow's belt and took the blade over Snow's cheek. "I could kill you and end this all now. But, what fun would that be?" Her eyes shone with intensity. Anger, lust, pain, desire, everything was coming together in one indescribable emotion. She took the knife lower and Snow whimpered, fearing she'd stab her. Instead she untucked the girls shirt and used the knife to cut it open. Snow trembled. The breeze caused her nipples to harden and Regina did not hesitate to tease the tip of the knife around each.

"What a lovely little thing. Wouldn't it be incredible if everyone found out how the Fairest was fucked by the Evil Queen?" Snow gasped at the thought. She found herself drawn in deeper by this woman in ways she could not understand. She was scared, this was her enemy, this woman wanted her dead for God sake! But in her stomach, no…lower…there was a heat that was burning. Regina pulled Snow's pant waist away from her then slipped the knife in and cut there as well, being sure to cut the crotch completely. "Yes, now I have full access," she grinned. She took a moment to savor the image of her work. Snow, top cut open, full breasts with very erect nipples and a very open cunt. Each leg was still covered by cloth but that didn't matter. Every sensitive area she needed was exposed. She flung the knife at a tree knowing it was not needed any longer.

"Re-Regina, you can't" Snow contested rather weakly.

"I can and I shall," she grinned. "You have a lovely set of apples, my dear. I think I should take a bite." She leaned in closer and bit her right breast, taking in to her mouth as much as she could. Snow shrieked at the surprising sensation. It was a startling mix of pleasure and pain. Regina bit harder, stopping just shy of breaking her skin but hard enough to leave a welt. She raked her teeth from the flesh down to Snow's nipple. Her stomach lurched with the pain on such a sensitive place. Snow's mind was swimming. She knew her body was reacting, was aroused and she didn't know why.

As she bit and marked Snow's breasts her hand traveled lower and cupped the girls cunt. "Don't act like you're not liking this, dear. You're as wet as the river," she forced three fingers into the girls tight, virgin hole.

"OOOOW" Snow screamed. Regina didn't care about the pain and went deeper.

"Are you sure you're not a whore, dear? You don't have a hymen," she chuckled darkly as she pumped her fingers in the tensed hole.

"A what?" Snow looked confused. Of all times this did not seem the right one for a biology lesson or curiosity but there it was.

"It's a wall inside a woman. When she has sex the first time it is broken and she bleeds. But alas, I see no blood. I do not think you are that 'Fair' after all," she said smugly. Snow wanted to argue, to correct her but she knew it would only make things worse.

"Now I will fully claim you, Snow," she scowled as her free hand unzipped her dress. It cascaded to the forest floor and Snow gasped seeing Regina did not put any underclothes on. She spread her legs slightly, waved her hand over her own crotch and within moments something very strange sprang forth.

"W-what the…" Snow's voice trailed off. Regina chuckled.

"It is a cock, dear girl. The better to claim you with," she sneered as she came closer to the quivering girl. She waved her hands again, the vines bringing Snow to where her feet were fully on the ground but still holding on. Regina gruffly kissed the girl while taking the cock between her legs and guiding it in to Snow. She was not gentle or loving. This was not a time for that. She was possessive and angry. She bit Snow's lip as she felt the cock bury deep inside her. "Relax now!" She demanded as the inner muscles would not allow the shaft fully inside. Snow took some deep breaths and slowly the muscles relaxed. The Evil Queen smiled mercilessly at the conquest as she began to fuck her. Their breasts pressed together, pumping harder and faster. Another time this might have felt incredible to her, but right now it was not an act of pleasure for her. She moved her mouth and sunk her teeth in to Snow's neck. The girl cried out again in pain. The thrusts were deeper, faster and Snow could swear the thing inside her was growing wider. She felt herself being painfully stretched every few thrusts or so.

She couldn't take it. Her body couldn't hold out any longer. "I…Oh god…I…Regina…" Snow babbled. Regina knew what was going to happen and thrust harder.

"You" thrust "will" thrust "be" final thrust "MINE" In that moment everything inside Snow exploded. Her body shook with a force she'd never felt. The pain and the pleasure were so intense could not make a sound. Her body continued to spasm for several moments following and slowly she opened her eyes, surprised to see Regina redressed.

"W-what was that?"

"That is my owning you," Regina smiled. She waved a hand and the vines let go. Snow sank to her knees, clothes still slashed, reeling from it all.


End file.
